Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов
—The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when Attack of the Clones takes place on the timeline. |preceded by=''«Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза»'' |followed by=''«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов»'' }} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» ( ) — вторая глава саги «Звёздные войны» и пятый фильм в порядке выхода. Он появился на экранах кинотеатров в 16 мая 2002 года. Фильм является вторым в трилогии приквелов, в которую помимо него входят «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов». События фильма происходят спустя десять лет после Битвы за Набу, в период, когда галактика находится на пороге гражданской войны. Под руководством отступника, мастера-джедая графа Дуку, тысячи систем объявили о своём намерении выйти из состава Республики. После неудачного покушения на сенатора Падме Амидалу, бывшую королеву Набу, учение-джедай Энакин Скайуокер был назначен её защитником, пока его учитель Оби-Ван Кеноби проводил расследование этого покушения. Вскоре джедаи были втянуты в в развязанный движением сепаратистов конфликт, положивший начало новой угрозе для всей галактики - Войны клонов. Снятый Джорджем Лукасом, при помощи Джеймса МакТиг, фильм имел кассовый успех, собрав в прокате более $300 миллионов в США. Однако, фильм не смог побить результат своего предшественника - картины «Скрытая угроза». Также впервые фильм «Звёздные войны» не смог стать самым кассовым фильмом года, уступив это звание «Человеку-пауку», который получил более тёплые отзывы от критиков. Вступление Сюжет Спустя десять лет после событий «Скрытой угрозы» Галактическая Республика находится в кризисном состоянии. Движение сепаратистов, тайно возглавляемое бывшим джедаем графом Дуку, угрожает мирному существованию, вынуждая Галактический Сенат рассмотреть Указ о создании вооруженных сил, согласно которому будет сформирована регулярная армия для защиты Республики. Сенатор Падме Амидала, бывшая королева Набу, возвращается на [Корусант/КанонКорусант]], чтобы голосовать против этого указа, даже несмотря на то, что сил джедаев недостаточно для поддержания мира и справедливости в галактике. thumb|left|250px|[[Энакин Скайуокер/Канон|Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби преследуют Зам Уэселл в небе Корусанта]] По прибытии на Корусант, Амидала чудом избежала смерти, когда во время покушения погиб её двойник, Корде. В результате Верховный канцлер Шив Палпатин потребовал, чтобы джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби и его ученик Энакин Скайуокер охраняли сенатора. Следующей ночью наемная убийца Зэм Уэселл предприняла новую попытку расправиться с Амидалой, однако джедаи смогли помешать исполнению плана. Они преследовали убийцу по Галактическому городу, но в результате наемница была убита дротиком, выпущенным Джанго Феттом с реактивным ранцем, до того, как джедаи смогли узнать имя заказчика. Вернувшись в Храм джедаев, Оби-Ван получил новое задание от Высшего совета: найти того, кто убил киллера. Тем временем, Энакин продолжал охранять Амидалу и отправился вместе с ней на Набу, родную планету сенатора. Он с радостью воспринял возможность уехать, поскольку устал от критики Оби-Вана и хотел действовать самостоятельно. Кроме того, он испытывал нежные чувства к Амидале и был рад возможности провести с ней время. Представитель Джар-Джар Бинкс принял на себя полномочия Амидалы на время её отсутствия. на Камино]] Расследование привело Оби-Вана на загадочную планету Камино, отсутствовавшую на карте Галактики в Архивах джедаев. Здесь джедай обнаружил армию клонов, тайно выращиваемую для Республики. Премьер-министр Лама Су объяснил, что создание армии заказал примерно 10 лет назад джедай по имени Сайфо-Диас; однако Оби-Ван знал, что Сайфо-Диас был убит раньше. Охотник за головами Джанго Фетт предоставил себя в качестве образца для клонов. Оби-Ван встретился с Джанго на Камино и решил, что он и есть тот убийца, которого он разыскивал. После неудачной попытки пленить Фетта, Оби-Ван установил на корабль наемника, «Раб I», маячок и проследил его до планеты Джеонозис. На Джеонозисе Оби-Ван подслушал переговоры графа Дуку и коммерческих гильдий и узнал, что они стоят за сепаратистами и создают для них новую армию дроидов. Также он узнал, что убить Амидалу приказал Нут Ганрей, мстя за поражение Торговой федерации в Битве за Набу. Оби-Ван переслал результаты расследования Совету, но во время трансляции был окружен и пленен дроидеками. Тем временем, Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидала проводили время на Набу. Энакин открыл свои чувства к Падме и обещал поступить так, как она решит. Падме отвергла его признания, объяснив это невозможностью быть им вместе, поскольку она - сенатор, а он - джедай. Энакин разозлился, внутри него возник конфликт между собственным желанием и долгом джедая. Энакина беспокоило и другое чувство, что его мать находится в смертельной опасности на Татуине, но он боялся нарушить наказ Оби-Вана оставаться на Набу. Падме сама полетела на Татуин, объясняя это тем, что Скайуокер должен охранять её, а она летит на Татуин. По прибытии на родную планету он узнал, что его мать вышла замуж за сборщика влаги по имени Клигг Ларс, который выкупил ее у Уотто. Энакин поехал на ферму Ларса. Там он выяснил, что его мать месяц назад похитили таскенские рейдеры. Ночью Энакин нашел лагерь таскенских рейдеров, где находилась его мать, связанная и избитая. Шми Скайуокер умерла на руках у сына. Взбешенный, Энакин вырезал всё племя таскенов: мужчин, женщин и даже детей. На Корусанте Йода почувствовал ужасную тьму в Силе, когда началась бойня (также можно было услышать голос Квай-Гона Джинна, который предостерегал: «Энакин, Энакин, нет!»). Тело матери Энакин привез на ферму Ларса и предал земле. ]] Узнав об армии графа Дуку, Мейс Винду с отрядом джедаев вылетел на Джеонозис. Не зная об этом, Энакин и Падме также отправились на выручку Оби-Вану. Тем временем, представитель Бинкс выступил с инициативой наделить канцлера Палпатина чрезвычайными полномочиями, которые позволили бы немедленно использовать армию клонов. На Джеонозисе граф Дуку попытался склонить Оби-Вана на свою сторону, предупредив, что Сенат находится во власти Дарта Сидиуса. Оби-Ван отказался, заявив, что джедаи знали бы об этом. Прибывшие на планету Энакин и Падме были быстро схвачены дроидами и приговорены к смерти, присоединившись к Оби-Вану на Арене Петранаки, где смертные пригворы приводились в исполнение. Джедаи и сенатор сразились с риком, нексу и аклаем. Во время схватки прибыли Мейс Винду и другие джедаи, на арене началось сражение с дроидами. Даже смерть Джанго Фетта не могла спасти джедаев — к счастью, неожиданно появился Йода с только что созданной Армией Республики. Десантные корабли подобрали Падме и выживших джедаев. Началось полномасштабное сражение между армией клонов и Армией дроидов Конфедерации независимых систем. Великий герцог Джеонозиса Поггль Меньший передал графу Дуку чертежи супероружия — начальный вариант «Звезды Смерти». Дуку попытался скрыться, но Оби-Ван и Энакин догнали его в тайном ангаре, где навязали графу бой. К сожалению, они не могли сравниться с ситом в искусстве владения световым мечом и знании Силы. Оби-Ван был ранен, а Энакин потерял кисть правой руки. Йода подоспел в тот момент, когда Дуку собирался убить джедаев, и два мастера сошлись в непримиримой дуэли. Затем Дуку понял, что не может одолеть Йоду, и попытался обрушить на Оби-Вана и Энакина огромную колонну. Пока Йода с помощью Силы удерживал обломки, Дуку сбежал на солнечном паруснике. Он прибыл в Промышленный район Корусанта, где встретился со своим учителем, Дартом Сидиусом, довольным тем, что в соответствии с его планом началась война. В Храме джедаев Оби-Ван, Мейс и Йода размышляли над словами Дуку, что Сенат контролирует Дарт Сидиус. Йода не решался в это поверить, считая, что темная сторона часто прибегает к устрашению и лжи. Однако он и Винду признали необходимым внимательно наблюдать за Сенатом. На Набу Энакин, которому механическая рука заменила утраченную, и Падме тайно сочетались браком в присутствии лишь двух свидетелей: дроидов C-3PO и R2-D2 Создание Сценарий Получив смешанные отзывы критиков о «Скрытой угрозе», Лукас колебался, прежде чем вновь вернуться к письменному столу. В марте 2000 года, за три месяца до начала съёмок, Лукас всё же закончил первый черновой вариант сценария «Эпизода II». Затем он продолжил править эту заготовку, доработав её до первого, а затем и до второго варианта сценария. В работе над третьим вариантом, который затем стал рабочей версией сценария, Лукасу помогал Джонатан Хейлс, написавший для него сценарии к нескольким эпизодам «Хроник молодого Индианы Джонса», но имевшим малый опыт в написании сценария к крупным фильмам. Финальный вариант сценария был завершён всего за неделю до начала основных съёмок.Kaminski, Michael (2007). "The Secret History of Star Wars" В качестве шутки, рабочее название фильма значилось как «Большое приключение Дж-Джа», что являлось саркастической отсылкой к множеству негативных отзывов поклонников о персонаже «Эпизода I». В своём сценарии к «Империя наносит ответный удар», Лукас обозначил Lucas initially decided that Лэндо Калриссиана как клона с планеты клонов из-за которых начались "Войны клонов", упомянутые Оби-Ваном в «Новой надежде».Bouzereau, Laurent (1997). The Annotated Screenplays. Del Rey. ISBN 0-345-40981-7. OCLC 37691005 Позже он придумал другую концепцию, согласно которой армия клонов-штурмовиков с далёкой планеты использовалась Республикой как её собственная армия в начавшейся в скором времени войне. Съёмки Основные съёмки происходили в период с 26 июня по 20 сентября 2000 года на студии 20th Century Fox в Австралии. Натурные съёмки проходили в Туниской пустыне, на Площади Испании в Севильи, Испания, в Италии на Вилле Балбьянелло стоящей над озером Комо и в бывшем королевском дворец в Казерте. По личной просьбе Сэмюэля Л. Джексона, его персонаж - Мейс Винду, владел световым мечом с лезвием цвета аметиста, чтобы он отличался от традиционных лезвий синего и зелёного цвета у "хороших" и красного цвета у "плохих" . Дополнительные съёмки проходили в марте 2001 года. В этот период были добавлены новые экшен сцены с фабрикой дроидов, так как Лукас решил, что на рассчитанном хронометраже, фильму не хватает темпа.State of the Art: The Previsualization of Episode II DVD Special Feature, 2002 Из-за методики Лукаса снимать фильмы при помощи различных подразделений и с использованием разнообразных источников, иногда разделённых многими километрами и годами, «Атака клонов» стала первым фильмом в истории, созданном при помощи, как назвал это Рик Маккалум: "виртуального фильмопроизводства". Как и «Скрытая угроза», «Атака клонов» способствовала техническому развитию всей киноиндустрии, эффективно направвив Голливуд в "цифровую эпоху" по средством использования на съёмочной площадке разработанных компаниями Sony и Panavision цифровых камер HDW-F900, способных снимать видео в HD качестве со скоростью 24 кадра в секунду. Данное решение породило множество споров о преимуществах и недостатках цифрового кинематографа, в котором часть кинопроизводителей выступили за "конвертацию" в цифровое кинопроизводство, а часть выступили против. В отличие от предыдущего фильма, на съёмках которого камеры начинали выходить из строя при съёмке в тунисской пустыне, где температура воздуха поднималась до 51°C, новые камеры без особых сложностей справились с поставленной задачей. По словам Лукаса, он хотел снять в подобном формате и «Скрытую угрозу», но Sony не успела подготовить камеры к началу съёмок.Here We Go Again: The Digital Cinema Revolution Begins DVD Special Feature, 2002 В 2002 году, «Атака клонов» стала третьим вышедшим фильмом, снятым на 24p цифровую камеру (до этого в 2001 году вышли «Джекпот» и «Видок »). Несмотря на усилия Лукаса убедить кинотеатры оборудовать залы цифровыми проекторами для показа «Эпизода II», лишь несколько из них согласились на подобную модернизацию. Визуальные эффекты В отличие от предыдущих фильмов, превизуализация раскадровки «Атаки клонов» на ранних этапах производства осуществлялась практически полностью при помощи цифровой анимации. Отход от более традиционных методов визуализации раскадровки был обусловлен тем, что после «Скрытой угрозы» Лукас принял решение воспользоватся растущими мощностями цифровых технологий. Этот процесс начался со съёмок Беном Бёрттом "видеомаций", как прозвали этот процесс в отделе за то, что съёмки осуществлялись на домашнюю камеру. В создании видеомаций принимали участие помощники и члены семей съёмочной команды, которые разыгрывали сцены из фильма на фоне зелёного экрана. В дальнейшем, при помощи компьютерной графики (CGI), отдел превизуализации убирал зелёный экран, заменяя его черновыми набросками фонов. После чего Бертт монтировал эти кадры и отправлял их Лукаску на редактирование и утверждение. В итоге получался черновой вариант конечного фильма. После чего отдел превезуализации делал более презентабельную версию видемации, доработав её до аниматики, для чего живые актёры, реквизит и окружение заменялись на цифровые копии, благодаря чему видеоряд становился ближе к конечному результату и точнее отражал как должна была выглядеть та или иная сцена, но по прежнему являлся грубым наброском фильма. Затем эти аниматики демонстрировались на съёмочной площадке актёрам, чтобы те лучше представляли себе концепцию снимаемых сцены, что часто вызывало трудности, в условиях использования большого количества синих экранов. В отличии от большинства боевых сцен, битва на Джеонозисе не имела раскадровки и не была воссоздана при помощи видеомации, а сразу была сделана в виде аниматики, которую отдел превизуализации создавал имея лишь несколько страниц с кратким описанием сцены. Идея состояла в том, чтобы создать несколько небольших сценок, которые в последствии были вплетены в основные события и в таком виде вошли в финальный вариант фильма. Отделу аниматики дали полную свободу действий при создании сцен и анимаций для битвы. Единственным условием Лукаса было - создать несколько впечатляющих боевых сцен из который он смог бы, в дальнейшем, выбрать те, которые войдут в фильм. , вошедший в фильм.]] Помимо использования цифровых камер, «Атака клонов» отличалась и использованием "цифровых дублёров" - компьютерных моделей, заменявших актёров в сценах, в которых традиционно это делали живые дублёры. Также многие персонажи были заменены на модели, полностью созданные при помощи CGI. одним из таких заменённых персонажей стал Йода. Роб Колман и Джон Нолл создали две тестовые CGI моделиp Йоды, и использовали для их озвучки отрывки из «Империя наносит ответный удар». Йода появившийся в «Эпизоде V» также послужил отправной точкой при создании компьютерного Йоды. Лукас неоднократно заявлял отделу анимации что "фокус" в анимации CGI Йоды в том, чтобы сделать его походим на куклу, на основе которой он был создан, что нужно для поддержания целостности всей саги. Фрэнк Оз (голос и кукловод Йоды во всей оригинальной трилогии и «Скрытой угрозе») был главным консультантом аниматоров. По его словам, Йода должен выглядеть невозможно старым, болезненным и отрешонным.From Puppets to Pixels: Digital Characters in Episode II DVD Special Feature, 2002 Позже Колман рассказал о процессе создания цифровой версии кукольного Йоды. Он говорил: "Когда Фрэнк Оз двигал голову куклы, её уши покачивались. Если бы мы не учли эту деталь, то это был бы не Йода."Cagle, Jess (April 29, 2002). "Yoda Goes Digital-and Conquers Too," Time Canadian Edition, page 48. Из-за сложной акробатики во время битвы на световый мечах между Дуку и Йодой, 78 летнего Кристофера Ли в этой сцене заменял дублёр. Лицо Ли при помощи компьютерных эффектов накладывалось на лицо дублёра во всех кадрах кроме крупных, в которых актер играл сам. Лукас часто называл эту сцену боя решающей для отдела анимации, так как было важно не превратить эту кульминационную и драматичную схватку в глупую и смешную. Музыка Саундтрек к фильму был выпущен 23 апреля 2002 года компанией Sony Classical Records. Музыку к фильму написал композитор и дирижер Джон Уильямс, а в записи принимали участие хор London Voices и Лондонский симфонический оркестр. В саундтреке был воссоздан "The Imperial March", из фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар», и «Атака клонов» стала его первым появление, согласно внутренней хронологии, несмотря на то, что в одной из финальных сцен предыдущего фильма можно услышать его фрагменты. Музыкальный клип на композицию "Across the Stars" был специально смонтирован для DVD версии фильма. Источники вдохновения и отсылки Лукас отмечал, что восхождение Палпатина к власти очень похоже на приход Адольфа Гитлера к власти в нацистской Германии - канцлер Германии, которому были предоставлены "чрезвычайные полномочия", как и Палпатину.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones DVD commentary featuring George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Rob Coleman, Ben Burtt, Pablo Helman, John Knoll and Ben Snow, 2002 образ Палпатина также можно сравнить с Октавианом – получившим имя Август, и бывшим первым императором Рима – и с Наполеоном Бонапартом, пришедшем к власти во Франции. Октавиан был повинен в смерти сотен своих политических противников, прежде чем ему были предоставлены трибунские полномочия, а Бонапарт был назначен первым пожизненным Консулом (и позже Императором) Французского консулата, после неудачного покушения на его жизнь и последующего переворота 18 брюмера в 1799. Также прослеживаются некоторые параллели с Гражданской войной в США, и можно увидеть связь между сепаратистами и Конфедеративными Штатами Америки (в фильме официальное название фракции сепаратистов было "Конфедерация независимых систем"). Название правительственной армии - "Великая армия Республики" - одинаково как у армии клонов из «Звёздных войн» так и у реальной армии периода Гражданской войной в США, а Палпатин, также как и президент Авраам Линкольн в период войны, обладал неограниченными военными ресурсами и ограничил многие гражданские права. Военная журналистика, съёмки боевых действий и кадры боёв Второй мировой войны повлияли на стиль съёмки битвы на Джеонозисе, которая была снята в документальной стилистике, вплоть до того, что в полностью созданные на компьютере сцены был добавлен эффект "трясущийся камеры", характерный для фильмов подобного рода. В фильмах трилогии приквелов часто встречаются отсылки к оригинальной трилогии, что позволяет все фильмы связать в единую сагу. Лукас часто называл свои фильмы большой поэмой, в которой есть чёткая рифма."The Beginning" Making Episode I Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD documentary, 2001 Примерами таких отсылок можно назвать фразу "У меня плохое предчувствие", которая встречается во всех фильмах и битвы, а конкретно - схватки на световых мечах, которые почти всегда происходят над пропастями. «Атака клонов», как и «Империя наносит ответный удар», является промежуточным фильмом трилогии. По этой причине, из всех фильмов оригинальной трилогии в «Атаке клонов» больше всего отсылок именно к «Империя наносит ответный удар». В середине обоих фильмов астероидное поле является местом действия для крупных космический битв. В «Атаке клонов» Оби-Ван пытается оторваться от Джанги фетта, атакующего его корабль, в астероидном поле, и смог это сделать, так как поле "обмануло" датчики корабля Фетта, а в «Империя наносит ответный удар» Хан Соло применяет ту же тактику, чтобы укрыть «Тысячелетний сокол» от звёздных разрушителей. В одном из ретконов Джон Нолл подтвердил на комментариях к фильму на DVD, что Боба Фетт, который позже поймал Соло в «Империя наносит ответный удар», "запомнил этот урок" во время событий, показных в «Атаке клонов».Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones DVD commentary featuring George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Rob Coleman, Ben Burtt, Pablo Helman, John Knoll and Ben Snow, 2002 В другой сцене Оби-Ван спрашивает Энакина: "Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты станешь причиной моей гибели?" Эта фраза является отсылкой к «Новой надежде», в которой Энакин, став Дартом Вейдером, убивает Оби-Вана на борту Звезды Смерти. Также граф Дуку, отрубивший руку Энакину, является остылой на то, как Дарт Вейдер лишит руки Люка Скайуокера в «Империя наносит ответный удар». Релиз После премьеры тизер-трейлера во время показа мультфильма «Корпорация монстров», новый трейлер был показан 10 марта 2002 года в телеэфире телесети Fox в промежутке между сериалами «Малкольм в центре внимания» и «Секретные материалы», после чего стал доступен на официальном сайте «Звёздных войн» в тот же день. Аутплейсментенговая фирма «Challenger, Gray & Christmas» из Чикаго представила прогноз, согласно которому, в день премьеры фильма компании США могут понести убытки в размере более 319 миллионов долларов из-за того, что их работники возьмут больничные на эту дату и ради просмотра фильма. Премьера фильма состоялась в рамках открытия кинофестиваля Трайбека в Нью-ЙоркеMy Tribeca film festival: Robert de Niro & Jane Rosenthal | New York Post 12 мая, средства от показа которого были направлены в поддерживаемую Джорджем Лукасом благотворительную компанию по поддержке детей больных СПИДом. «Атака клонов» также была показана вне конкурсной программы Каннского кинофестиваля 2002 года, прежде чем составлялась мировая премьера в кинотеатрах 16 мая 2002 года. Фильм также был позже показан и в IMAX кинотеатрах. Так как фильм не снимался для IMAX, пред показом он был переработан в цифровую версию. Это было вызвано техническими ограничениями IMAX проекторов, и зрителям была показана отредактированная 120 минутная версия фильма. Ещё до выхода фильма перед его создателями остро встал вопрос пиратства. В 2000 году подпольная организация, известная как Atlas Group, находящаяся в Перте, Западная Австралия, объявила о том, что в её распоряжении, якобы, находится копия сценария, за которую они просили 100.000 долларов США у различных фан-сайтов, включая TheForce.Net. В последствии, представитель этих сайтов сообщили о предлагаемой им сделке сотрудникам Lucasfilm Ltd.. Незадолго до премьеры, в интернете появилась пиратская копия фильма, снятая, предположительно, во время предпросмотра при помощи цифрового камеры с экрана кинотеатра. Распространяемая через интернет, эта копия позволила, согласно аналитикам, более миллиону поклонников увидеть фильм до его официального выхода в прокат. По мимо этого, власти конфисковали тысячи пиратских копий фильма в Куала-Лумпур, до того, как фильм вышел на экраны. Выход на видеоносителях «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» вышла на DVD и VHS 12 ноября 2002 года. DVD включал аудио комментарии режиссёра Джорджа Лукаса, продюсера Ричарда Мак-Каллума, монтажера и звукорежиссёра Бена Бёртта, главного аниматора ILM Роба Колмана и руководителей отдела спецэффектов ILM Пабло Хелмана, Джона Нолла и Бена Сноу. Также DVD версия включала восемь удалённых сцен и несколько документальных фильмов, включая полнометражный фильм о создании компьютерных существ, о два посвящённые звуковым эффектам и команде аниматоров. Ещё три короткометражных фильма были посещены сюжету, боевым сценам и истории любви, а 12 коротких веб-документалок охватывали весь производственный процесс создания фильма. Также DVD версия «Атаки клонов» включал трейлер псевдо-документального короткометражного фильма «R2-D2: Под куполом». Некоторые торговые сети предлагали полную версию псевдо-документалки на бонусном диске за дополнительную плату. В этом фильме, утверждённом Лукасом, предлагалось с юмором взглянуть на альтернативную "жизнь" дроида R2-D2. Фильм был переиздан на DVD в составе набора трилогии приквелов 4 ноября 2008 года. 16 сентября 2011 года фильмы серии «Звёздные войны» были переизданы 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment на Blu-ray дискаж в трёх различных изданиях. 7 апреля 2015 года Walt Disney Studios, Lucasfilm и 20th Century Fox объявили о том, что вся сага «Звёздные войны», включая «Атаку клонов», будет доступна для скачивания в цифровом формате в высоком разрешении начиная с 10 апреля 2015 года, для чего Disney выкупила у Fox права на выпуск цифровых копий всей саги, за исключением «Новой надежды». Релиз в 3D 28 октября 2010 года было объявлено о том, что все шесть фильмов серии будут представлены и сререо 3D и будут повторно выпущены в прокат в хронологическом порядке, начиная со «Скрытой угрозы», которая вышла 2 февраля 2010 года. «Атака клонов» должна была изначально выйти в 3D формате 20 ноября 2013 года, однако её выход был отложен, так как Lucasfilm решил сосредоточить ресурсы на создании седьмой част серии - «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы». Однако, презентация 3D версии фильма состоялась на Celebration Europe II в июле 2013 года. Релиз в России 15 мая 2002 года «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» осуществил российскую кинопремьеру фильма «Эпизод II. Атака клонов». Фильм, дублированный студией «Невафильм», заработал в российском прокате 5 258 522$ и занял по итогам 2002 года пятое место. В мировой кассе (без США и Канады) Россия заняла 12 место. 17 декабря 2002 года «Лазер Видео Интернешнл» осуществил российский релиз видеокассеты «Эпизод II. Атака клонов. Специальное издание» (к фильму добавили две документальные короткометражки «Удалённые сцены» и «Звёздные войны: История»). По итогам российских продаж видеофильмов в 2002 году «Эпизод II» занял 14-е место, а в 2003 году — 36-е место. 22 мая 2005 года телеканал «Первый канал» осуществил российскую телепремьеру «Эпизод II. Атака клонов» со стереозвуком. 20 марта 2008 года Арбитражный суд Москвы принял заявление о банкростве компании «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ», а в середине апреля 20th Century Fox подала в окружной суд Лос-Анджелеса иск о взыскании с «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» авторских отчислений за прокат фильмов в 2000–2006 году, которая последняя не выплачивала в течении шести лет. Таким образом, сумма долга за прокат «Эпизод II» и «Эпизод III» в России составила около 6 миллионов долларов, а общая сумма неозвученных претензий, оценивалась экспертами в более, чем 65 млн. 9 декабря 2010 года «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ» осуществил российские релизы DVD версий всех шести эпизодов, из которых пять (кроме «Эпизод III. Месть ситхов») выходили на российском DVD-рынке впервые. DVD выпускались в виде 6 однодисковых изданий, содержавших только соответствующий эпизод (без дополнительных материалов), и двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI» (вновь только фильмы без дополнительных материалов). 15 сентября 2011 «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ» осуществил российские релизы Blu-Ray всех шести эпизодов в виде двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI» (только фильмы без дополнительных материалов) и полного девятидиского издания (6 дисков с фильмами и 3 диска с дополнительными материалами). Отзывы Реакция критиков Состав Появления *Бейл Органа *Беру Ларс *Боба Фетт *Гермиона Багуа *Грегар Тайфо *Декстер Джеттстер *Депа Биллаба *Джа-Джа Бинкс *Джамиллия *Джанго Фетт *Джокаста Ню *Дуку/Дарт Тиранус *Зам Уэселл *Иит Кот *Йода *Квай-Гон Джинн (голос) *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Кит Фисто *Клигг Ларс *Корде *Лама Су *Лиам *Лотт Дод *Луминара Ундули *Мари Амитест *Мас Амедда *Мейс Винду *Нут Ганрей *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Онаконда Фарр *Оппо Ранцизис *Орн Фри Таа *Оуэн Ларс *Падме Амидала *Пало *Пло Кун *Поггль Меньший *Рун Хаако *Сайфо-Диас *Сио Биббл *Сэн Хилл *Сэси Тийн *Тон Ви *Уот Тамбор *Уотто *Шаак Ти *Палпатин/Дарт Сидиус *Шми Скайуокер Ларс *Эвен Пиелл *Эйла Секура *Энакин Скайуокер |l-characters=*5TE *81 *81-X *8EX *ASN-121 *C-3PO *CLE-004 *COO-2180 *INS-444 *JN-66 *R2-D2 *R3-T7 *R4-A22 *R4-P17 *RIC-920 *SP-4 *WA-7 *Аген Колар *Адмана *Айи Вида *Акрос-Крик *Ами Ллом *Артуо Пратур *Аск Аак *Ачк Мед-Бек *Ашла *Баррисс Оффи *Боба Фетт *Бобби *Бултар Суон *Бутон Питон *Буфон Таире *Бэйрдон Джейс *Версе *Вимпер Сэйв *Ганвик Траг *Гермион Багуа *Гондрин Упал *Горотин Ваггер *Грегар Тайфо *Гум Саам *Даннл Фэйтонни *Дар Уак *Даро Уиллиц *Дарсана *Декстер Джеттстер *Денария Ки *Дж.К.Буртола *Джамиллия *Джанго Фетт *Джемпа *Джинни Келвик *Джобал Тул Наберри *Джокаста Ню *Джоклад Данва *Джошуа Джинзлер *Ди Мантид *Диемма Рил *Диксон Джаст *Дорме *Дуку *Зам Уэселл *Зей Неп *Зетт Джукасса *Зил Топур *Зо Хаулер *Йи Мо *Иит Кот *Има Налле *Имми Дану *Йода *Истер Падди *Ичи-Тан Микода *Калин Фарнмир *Кар Плауше *Кейки Колленц *Келл Борин *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Кив Сила *Кит Фисто *Клигг Ларс *Корде *Королевские совет Джамиллии *Коулман Требор *Куэ-Марс Редат-Гом *Лама Су *Лекси Дио *Лела Майн *Лиам *Лиллея Вринбит *Лоули Ч'ред *Лумас Этима *Луминара Ундули *Луна Минкс *Магалуф *Маис Пардон *Максирон Аголерга *Мари Амитест *Мейс Винду *Мик *Мя Налле *Нанди *Нар Хида *Нарди Шоди *Несил Син *Ник Вома *Никанас Тассу *Нират Агира *Нор Уэдд *Оаки Докес *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Они Аркмен *Они Боббисиа *Ониэт Канавар *Оуэн Ларс *Пабло-Джилл *Падди Акку *Падме Амидала *Пали Руда *Пало *Палпатин *Пло Кун *Поггль Меньший *Порро Дольфи *Пуджа Наберри *Реа Логг *Реднакс *Рейна Марч *Рен-Куарр *Рёо Наберри *Рогуа Уодрата *Ронет Кур *Рор Итх *Рот-Дель Масона *Роша Васс *Руви Наберри *Рун Хаако *Сайфо-Диас *Сан Фак *Сар Лабуда *Саррисса Дженг *Себока *Сейб Нод *Сел Маа *Сефджет Джосалл *Сидева *Сир Мак *Слай Мур *Слайтер Башфорб *Сола Наберии *Сора Балк *Ста-Ден Ээкин *Стасс Аллие *Сьюпи *Сэн Хилл *Тан Юстер *Тандра Доумея *Тарадос Гон *Тас Ки *Таун Ве *Текла *Теомет Данле *Тиикс *Уакс Бурр *Уилст Молан *Уот Тамбор *Фаиме Госан *Фи-Эк Сирч *Фо Куна *Форч Гому *Хаат Киин *Хайди Гофай *Хат Ло *Хонка *Чиан Ши *Чиан *Чон Актрион *Шаак Ти *Ши Уо *Шми Скайуокер *Шу Май *Эла Типс *Элан Слизибаггано *Эн Джей Опу *Энакин Скайуокер |c-creatures=*Аклаи *Банта *Гандарки *Массиф *Нексу *Оррай *Рик |l-creatures= *Аклай *Дюракритный слизень *Каменный клещ *Кухан *Массиф *Нексу *Одупидо *Оррай *Рик *Рока |c-droids=*Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид B1 **Боевой супердроид B2 **Дройдека *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO |l-droids=*OG-9 самонаводящийся дроид-паукOG-9 homing spider droid *Автономный транспорт ближнего действия SRT *Боевой дроид B1 *Боевой дроид-командир OOM *Боевой супердроид B2 *Дроид серии-RIC *Дроид-анализатор JN-66 *Дроид-анализатор SP-4 *Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 *Дроид-астромеханик серии-R4-P *Дроид-астромеханик серии-R5 *Дроидека серии W *Дроид-пилот FA-4 *Дроид-повар серии COO *Дроид-танк IG-227 типа «Огненный град» *Дроид-убийца ASN-121 *Дроид-уборщик серии CLE *Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 *Монтажный дроид серии INS *Набуанский дроид-заправщик *Протокольный дроид серии 3PO *Ремонтный дроид серии DUM *Сервисное устройство WA-7 |c-events=*Войны клонов **Битва на Джеонозисе *Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы *Сепаратистское движение **Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы **Миссия на Камино **Миссия по спасению Шми Скайуокер Ларс |l-events=*Войны клонов **Битва на Джеонозисе *Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы *Сепаратистский кризис **Миссия на Ансионе **Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы **Миссия на Камино **Миссия на Татуине **Погоня над Джеонозисом |c-locations=*Ансион *Внешнее Кольцо **Джеонозис **Татуин ***Ферма Ларсов ***Мос-Эйсли ***Мос-Эспа *Камино **Тайпока-Сити *Набу **Озёрный край **Тид ***Королевский дворец Тида *Лабиринт Риши *Центральные Миры **Корусант ***КоКо Таун ****Закусочная Декстера ***Нижние уровни Корусанта ****Клуб «Чужак» ***Федеральный округ ****Храм джедаев *****Архив джедаев *****Покои Совета джедаев ***Сенатский округ ****Сенатская площадь *****Здание Сената ****Здание Администрации Республики |l-locations=*Ансион *Богден *Корусант **Галактический город ***КоКо Таун ****Закусочная Декстера ***Сенатский район ****Посольский сектор *****Здание Пятисотлетия Республики ******Комплекс апартаментов Сената *******Апартаменты Падме Амидалы ****Законодательный район *****Площадь Сената ******Проспект Основателей Ядра ******Здание Администрации Республикански ******Здание Сената ***Окрестности Храма ****Храм джедаев ***Заводы ****Здание ЛиМерж Пауэр ***Развлекательный район Ускру ****Клуб Чужак *Джеонозис **Шпили Джеонозиса ***Джеонозианская военная комната ***Улей Сталгасн **Джеонозианские цеха дроидов **Арена Петранаки *Камино **Типока-Сити ***Космический Контроль Камино ***Военный комплекс Типока-Сити *Колма *Набу **Озеро Кантри ***Варикино **Тид ***Дворец Правосудия ***Королевский дворец Тида ***Космопорт Тида *Риши *Шадаа-Би-Боран *Сабтеррел *Татуин **Юндландские пустоши ***Мост Б'Тазоше **Ферма Ларсов **Мос-Айсли **Мос-Эспа ***Магазин Уотто |c-organizations=*Галактическая Республика **Верховный Канцлер **Галактический Сенат **Великая армия Республики ***Солдат-клон ****Клон-коммандер *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Совет джедаев **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван **Юнлинг *Мандалорцы *Конфедерация независимых систем **Коммерческая гильдия **Корпоративный альянс **Граф **Межгалактический банковский клан **Техносоюз **Торговая федерация *Ситы **Сит-ученик **Лорд ситов **Мастер-сит |l-organizations=*Галактическая Республика *Коммерческая гильдия *Конфедерация Независимых Систем *Корпоративный альянс *Межгалактический банковский клан *Орден джедаев *Орден лордов ситов *Техносоюз |c-species=*Аквалиши *Алины *Бесалиски *Биты *Викуэи *Граны *Гунганы *Даги *Джавы *Джеонозийцы *Иторианцы *Кел-дор *Клоудиты *Куаррены *Куривары *Люди **Клонирование **Набуанцы *Мууны *Неймодианцы *Родианцы *Таскенские рейдеры *Тви'леки *Тойдарианцы *Чагриане *Чалактане |l-species=*Алины *Анселмы *Балосары *Бесалиски *Боранцы *Ботаны *Викуэи *Вирутиды *Вифиды *Вурки *Госсамы *Граны *Гунганы *Даги *Джавы *Джеонозийцы *Забраки *Зелтроны *Каминоанцы *Кел-дор *Клоудиты *Коруны *Куривары *Лепы *Леффингиты *Люди *Мириалане *Мууны *Наутоланы *Неизвестная трёхпалая раса *Неймодианцы *Онгри *Родианцы *Скакоане *Таквааши *Таскены *Тви'леки *Тогруты *Тойдарианцы *Умбаране *Холвуффы *Цереане *Чагриане *Чалактане *Ши'идо |c-vehicles=*Звёздный истребитель **Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» *Канонерка **СНДК/п ***Перевозчик танков *«Раб I» *Солнечный парусник **Межзвёздная шлюпка типа «Панворкка 116» *Ударный корабль **Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор» *Шагоход **AT-TE |l-vehicles=*AA-9 грузовой транспорт Корусанта *AAT *Ви-Транспорт *AT-TE *Фэнтайл *Gaba-18 аэроспидер *Гондола *J12 Сдвоеный Аэроспидер *KE-8 Инфорсер *Koro-2 Экзоспидер *M31 аэроспидер *Магналайн 3000 аэробус *Рикша спидер *V-35 курьерский *XJ-6 аэроспидер *YT-1300 легкий транспорт *Боевой корабль типа «Лукрехалк» *Гравистул *Джеонозийская повозка Арены *Дипломатическая баржа Тип-J *Зевур-G махолет *Истребитель N-1 *Истребитель сил самообороны Джеонозиса типа «Нантекс» *Корабль-база типа «Лукрехалк» *Корусантский Аэробус *Корусантский гражданский транспорт *Крейсер класса «Диамонд» *Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» *Межзвездный транспорт класса Хардкелл *Межзвездный шлюп класса Пуворкка-116 *Набуанская Яхта Тип-H *Пасажирский спидер EasyRide *Патрульный и атакующий корабль типа «Огневержец-31» **''Раб I'' *Подрейсеры (монитор в клубе) *Разведовательная Гондола *Сенаторская платформа *Сенаторский скутер *СНДК *Спидер Флиткнот *СТАУ *Судно Наблюдения *Транспорт Банковского Клана *Транспорт Гонзати *Транспорт класса Гига *Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» *[[Шаттл класса Шатипеде |Шаттл класса Шатипеде '']] **Лазурный Кьюттер'' |technology = *Бластер DC-15S *Бластерная винтовка ДС-15а *Голограмма *Голопроектор *Механическая рука *Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью *Световой меч |miscellanea = *Грибы Влаговыпарительные *Фрукт-Шуура }} За кулисами Интересные факты * Принцесса Амидала нажимает некую кнопку на пульте, чтобы ретранслировать сообщение Оби-Вана. В следующий момент она нажимает ту же кнопку, чтобы вызвать карту, показывающую местонахождение Оби-Вана. * Инопланетный здоровяк в кабаке в разговоре с Оби-Ваном небрежно роняет фразу о «12 парсеках расстояния до планеты, где выращивают клонов». Преодолеть это расстояние даже со скоростью света можно лишь за 39 лет. Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * * Эпизод 2 Категория:Фильмы 2002 года